Applejack
Applejack is a character from the My Little Pony franchise and one of the main characters in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic who is set to appear in Equestria Girls 1&2 as the tritagonist. She represents the Element of Honesty. Human Applejack Applejack, like her pony counterpart, is pretty strong. It is apparent during the song Time to Come Together that while two boys struggle to pick up a table, Applejack was able to carry a table with one arm at ease. Applejack is related to Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big McIntosh. Rainbow Dash was once offered to come to Applejack's bake sale and bring the whole softball team with her. Applejack told the whole school that Rainbow and her team would attend, but since none of them showed up, it made Applejack look like a liar. Little did Applejack know that Sunset Shimmer texted Rainbow Dash saying that the event was planned at different time, Sunset signed Applejack's name to the text instead of her own intentionally. Later in the movie they figure out what had happened and become friends again. She tends to hang out with Rainbow Dash more. Depiction in Equestria Girls Applejack is first seen as she enters the school hall, where Twilight and Pinkie Pie were, delivering Apple Cider. Twilight then shares her decision to enter for the Fall Formal with her, which Applejack openly states that she would never get the chance to win against Sunset Shimmer, 'one of the most less-trustworthy people', which she says Rainbow Dash is even worse. As Sunset Shimmer mocks Applejack, she enrages her as she takes her hat off and puts it on Applejacks face so she wouldn't talk. It turns out it was Sunset that got Applejack and Rainbow Dash not talking, as she tricked them both into believing things about each other, including making Applejack believe Rainbow never showed up with the softball team for a fundraiser Applejack was doing. This was fixed, however, after Twilight encouraged them to sort things out, which they realised that Sunset Shimmer was behind everything. At the Fall Formal, Applejack and her friends all transformed into Anthro-ponys, her representing Honesty. Together they removed Sunset Shimmer from her Demon Form, and reformed her into a forgiving person. Her pony ears disappeared though when Twilight and Spike stepped back through the portal to Equestria, where the real ponies greeted Twilight. Depiction in Rainbow Rocks Applejack reappears in the sequel, Rainbow Rocks, as the bass guitarist for The Rainbooms, the new band put together by her, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash. They are to perform in the upcoming Canterlot High School Musical Showcase, and since the Fall Formal, have become very good friends with the reformed Sunset Shimmer, and are the only ones to trust her now since the rest of the school still harbor a grudge against Sunset for the Fall Formal events. Following a rehearsal where the Rainbooms reassume their Anthro-pony forms when they play, Applejack is puzzled by how they can still do that after Twilight and Spike returned to Equestria with her crown. She is a little annoyed when Rainbow Dash blames her for some of the imperfection the band is still having getting ready for the Showcase. When Flash Sentry arrives to ask if Twilight might be coming back, Applejack disappoints him with how Twilight's return may not be anytime soon. After Sunset grumbles about how awful her old self was, Applejack assures her that she's turned around for the better, and the Rainbooms are there to help her through it, much to Sunset's appreciation before she's summoned to escort some new students around the school. Later, during lunch, Applejack asks Sunset how the tour she gave to the new students went. After Sunset explains how she picked up a bad vibe from the new students, and fears her old reputation has already reached the new students before meeting them, Applejack and the others are witness to when the new students enter the cafeteria, and begin singing a strange song that causes the other students to soon turn hostile with each other. Fearing it to be dark magic, Applejack and the others go to warn Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna about it, only to be rebuffed when it is clear the principals have also been ensnared in the new students, going by the band name, The Dazzlings, spell as well. With them unable to warn the principals now and get the Dazzlings expelled from Canterlot High immediately, they decide to call Twilight for help. Thanks to Sunset keeping an old journal she used to communicate to Princess Celestia with while back in Equestria, Applejack and the others are able to summon Twilight and Spike back, and learn that the Dazzlings are actually Equestrian sirens who plan on feeding on the hatred amongst the students to regain their powers and take over the school and the world. Her pony self appears at this point as she and the rest of Twilight's friends see Twilight and Spike off as they prepare to return to Canterlot High School. After an attempt to take down the Dazzlings at the party before the Musical Showcase fails, leaving the Rainbooms to become the target for many of the rival bands' hostility, Applejack joins everyone as they attend a sleepover at Pinkie Pie's while Twilight works on a counter-spell to use on the Dazzlings at the Battle of the Bands. Applejack nearly beats Rainbow at a video game before Rainbow bangs the console and resets it, much to Applejack's chagrin at how she was about to beat her. The next day, the Rainbooms rehearse at Applejack's farm, but it is clear Twilight's singing not up to snuff. Applejack's anger is only induced when Rarity wants the band to perform in some of her costumes that she's designed for them, which Applejack considers silly and ridiculous, and Rainbow's continued display of saying the Rainbooms are "her" band. During the first round of the Battle of the Bands, Applejack is only made more angry by Rarity's wanting to perform in style, leading to Rarity being humiliated thanks to one of the rival bands manipulating her costume, and her mourning it's destruction afterwards only serves to irritate Applejack more. Rarity and Applejack's arguing over the costumes issue continues right up until the Rainbooms are trapped under the stage where the finals are to be held by Trixie Lulamoon and her band, The Illusions. By that point, as Rarity mourns over how no one will see her costumes now, Applejack finally has had it with her, and even teams up with Rarity to confront Rainbow when she still lets her belief that the Rainbooms are "her" band push the others too far. At that point, the Rainbooms are on the verge of splitting up as they as soon at each other's throats with arguing, until Sunset orders them to stop as they are just giving the Dazzlings what they want: The Equestrian magic inside of the Rainbooms. Applejack is confused as to how the Dazzlings are getting the magic as it's the magic of friendship, until Sunset explains that the Rainbooms have let petty issues, like Applejack's complaints on Rarity's costumes, drive a wedge into their friendships, warping it into something the Dazzlings can feed on. Applejack is chastened by this and feels horrible, but thanks to Twilight and Sunset's encouragement, Applejack and the other Rainbooms make up, and once they are rescued by Spike and DJ Pon-3, Applejack declares that it is time to show they still have the magic of friendship in them, and to further that, asks Rarity to provide them the costumes for their big "Save The School" moment, and Rarity happily obliges. At first, the Rainbooms are able to start to bring the crowd around, but once the Dazzlings up the ante by summoning astral versions of their true forms from Equestria, the Rainbooms are unable to overcome them until Sunset joins them, giving them their second wind, and defeating the Dazzlings for good, destroying both the Dazzlings' astral selves and their ruby pendants that are their power sources, leaving the now tone deaf girls to flee in disgrace from the furious students and faculty. Afterwards, while Sunset joins the band in Twilight's stead, Applejack and the others see Twilight and Spike off as they return home to Equestria, and appears one last time during the end credits performing the Rainbooms' final song, Shine Like Rainbows. Applejack's Quotes "Hoo-wee! Your very first princess summit. You must be over the moon, Twilight." ''- Pony version at the beginning of the movie. ''"Somebody order a dozen cases of fizzy apple cider?" ''- Human version and as first seen at the movie as a human. ''"You're the new girl who gave Sunset Shimmer the what-for today!"' ''- Human version talking to Twilight when she was defending Fluttershy being scolded. ''"About the only girl in this school you can trust less than Sunset Shimmer is Rainbow Dash!" ''- Human version mentioning Rainbow Dash to Twilight. ''"Hey, how'd ya know my name was Applejack?" ''- Human version confused how Twilight knew that "Applejack" was her name. ''"There you are, Twilight!...I've been lookin' all over for ya!" ''- Human version looking for Twilight about to inform her about the video which she didn't still know yet. ''"Now that's the kinda can-do spirit for a Fall Formal Princess! Let's do it y'all!'" ''- Human version reffering to Twilight's can-do spirit for running for the Fall Formal Princess. ''"'I just wonder why it happens. Princess Twilight took her crown back to Equestria. Shouldn't that mean she took all the magic back with her?"'' "" "" "" "" "" "How can they be using our magic? It's the magic of friendship." '' '' '' Gallery :Applejack's image gallery'' pl:Applejack Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:Student Category:Apple Family